Series 6 Episode 11
Conquer Japan! The 808 Tanuki Army is the 11th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii & Nurikabe* *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ittan-Momen :*Shimada was credited for both Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. ;Recurring *Banjō Ginga as Nanashi *Yūko Minaguchi as Junko Inuyama *Masaya Takatsuka as Yūichi Inuyama ;Guest *Kenyū Horiuchi as Gyōbu-Danuki *Fukushi Ochiai as Danichirō *Yasuhiro Takato as Danjirō *Volcano Ōta as Dansaburō *Reimi as Prime Minister *Yūsuke Handa as Minister of Defense *Kazumasa Fukugawa as Announcer *Shunsuke Kanie as Cabinet Member *Motoko Soyama as Commercial Broadcast Synopsis A second moon suddenly appears in the night sky! This second moon is getting closer and closer to earth and over Tokyo Bay. Meanwhile, the 808 Tanuki that were supposed to have been sealed over 200 years ago awaken. They jack the airwaves and declare that the Japanese government hand over their control to them. Mana is caught and labeled a traitor by the Tanuki after attempting to seek help from Kitarō. In order to rescue Mana, Kitarō heads to the large underground space where the Tanuki are lurking. At the same time, the Japanese government shot down the second moon by using a missile. The large object that fell into Tokyo Bay was actually a Yōkai egg! Can Kitarō thwart the 808 Tanuki's plans!? Plot In the middle of an underground chasm, the Shadowy Figure unseals another yōkai, talking to himself about the darkness as the Tanuki begin drumming themselves. In the middle of Tokyo, a crowd of people notices the moon splitting into two, with the second coming towards them. They start panicking until it stops, floating just above Tokyo Bay. The news reports this, in the Inuyama Household, Junko worries about this situation, but Mana is unable to send any messages even to her father, but her mother tells not to fret about him, confident about her husband's safety. Suddenly the television switches itself to a broadcast message for the Japanese government, demanding them to hand over their control to the 808 Tanuki immediately, claiming that the second moon is but a warning. If they resist then a horrible threat will befall Japan. The government discuss what to do, the Prime Minister then orders an evacuation to those under the second moon and to set a curfew in nearby areas. At Mana's house, she is still incapable of calling Neko-Musume, thinking of what to do she decides to send a letter through the Yōkai Post. She goes out at night to find it, when Nezumi-Otoko finds and asks her what she is doing. She explains it to him and he calls out the tanuki, causing a horde of them to appear and Danichirō orders them to take her away. A cat finds the letter and it is delivered by a Bake-Garasu to Kitarō. He reads it and Medama-Oyaji explains to him about the 808 Tanuki, who are a group of Tanuki led by Gyōbu-Danuki and his followers ruled Shikoku, largely due to the Yō-Kaijū they worship. However over two hundred years ago a monk had sealed them away. Now that they are released, they suspect someone had broken the talisman. They go with Neko-Musume and see the second moon, which Medama-Oyaji points out is that it is the Yō-Kaijū's egg. He tells them of its origins, and if it falls on the earth then it will awaken. The cat from before finds and informs them of what happened to Mana, leading them to a rock. Medama-Oyaji identifies it as a Shakushi rock and Kitarō manages to move it and finds a tunnel. Medama-Oyaji theorizes that the tanuki used it to get to Tokyo as they go rescue Mana. Meanwhile with the 808 Tanuki, Nezumi-Otoko shows Gyōbu-Danuki, Mana the human friend of Kitarō they caught. Tricking them that he is a victim of his acts. Mana counters him that he saves him a lot, but he retorts to her that in a world of yōkai and humans, some have more powers than others. Just as he says this, Kitarō hits him with his geta. Concurrently the defense forces are prepared to attack the egg, but the Prime Minister hesitates. As the 808 Tanuki face against Kitarō, he demands them to give back Mana. Gyōbu-Danuki tries to make a proposition with him, if he convinces the other yōkai to come under them, as they rule above humans. He refuses to do so, but Danjirō argues if he wants to see Mana get hurt. As this happens the Prime Minister is forced to carry out the attack, thinking everything is better now. Gyōbu-Danuki watches, as their Yō-Kaijū will now awaken. Medama-Oyaji formulates a plan to Kitarō, he agrees to do as they say if they release Mana. Danjirō refuses to release their hostage, but Gyōbu-Danuki agrees to let her go. However not before putting a spell on her, that he will activate and turn her into a tanuki if Kitarō does not do as he says. They are sent out with several tanuki and Nezumi-Otoko, who complains about his hit from earlier. Kitarō asks what his intentions are, but he refuses claiming that the tanuki will rule Japan so he can get his payment for working under them. Kitarō knocks him unconscious, along with the tanuki that are with them. He sends Neko-Musume to bring Mana to Sunakake-Babaa and the others and inform them of the situation, as they do their own mission. The 808 Tanuki begin to chant as the Yō-Kaijū's egg begins to hatch, as the humans can only watch it come. It begins going through the city, the army tries to attack it, but fails to do any any damage. The Prime Minister worries, as if they are unable to stop it, then the government will be blamed. They fire once more, thinking they have won, but are shocked when it still has no effect. The tanuki manages to control it as it causes a huge blast, that destroys numerous buildings and continues its destruction. Suddenly the tanuki bursts in the government office. Meanwhile people are being evacuated, as Mana finds her parents, who were worried about her and they head to the shelter. Neko-Musume and the others find the rock and open it, but the entrance has been blocked, unable to do anything and left with no choice as Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji are their only hope. Medama-Oyaji leads Kitarō to the Kaname Stone, the source of the Yō-Kaijū and the tanuki's power, aa they must destroy it to save Japan. At the office the Prime Minister and the others are tied, as Danichirō taunts them of their failure to comply to their demands, if they had they would have prevented any casualties. The Prime Minister gives up and gives into their demands, worried that this is all her fault. Meanwhile Kitarō finds the stone and strikes it with his chanchanko. However doing so causes him to turn to stone. Nezumi-Otoko and three tanuki arrive and find him, as a tanuki explains that Gyōbu-Danuki placed a curse on the stone, which only affects yōkai. One tanuki prevents Nezumi-Otoko from touching it, as it will turn him to stone as well, but one argues that he might be fine as he is half-yōkai, but he should not try. While hiding, Medama-Oyaji overhears all of this and apologises to Kitarō and promises to rescue him. Meanwhile, the tanuki have gained control and broadcast the news to the people of Japan, who they will now oversee they safety and future, amending their laws and to telling them to stay tuned for more announcements, as Mana worries for Kitarō. Characters in order of appearance #Junko Inuyama #Mana Inuyama #Gyōbu-Danuki #Prime Minister #Salaryman Yamada #Nezumi-Otoko #Danichirō #Bake-Garasu #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Danjirō #Dansaburō #Neko-Musume #Yō-Kaijū #Yūichi Inuyama #Ittan-Momen #Konaki-Jijii #Nurikabe #Sunakake-Babaa #Newscaster Tanuki }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 11 vi:Anime 6 Tập 11 Category:2018 Episodes